The Fennec and The Raccoon
by MissTeenFiction
Summary: Rocket always believed that finding another one of his kind would make him a lot happier then he originally was before, but sometimes it can cause a lot more trouble then what it's worth. (Rated M just in case)
1. Chapter 1, Hypothetical question

**Vixen and a one or two characters that appear later in the story all belong to me, the rest belong to Marvel.**

 **This is a sequel to Just a Couple of Experiments, yes I was doing another fanfic that was originally the sequel but thanks to writers block I couldn't come up with anything. Every time I did the story line got more and more confusing or it turns into another writers block. So I came up with this little story line, I hope you enjoy!**

Rocket sat at the bar stool as he stared around the room, Gamora was busy scolding Peter, Drax was drunk as a skunk and gambling, while Groot, who was now fully grown, was observing Drax's gambling.

"Wanna hear a Hypothetical question?"

Rocket turned and saw a creature much like himself, the only difference was that she had big cream colored ears with a cream colored furry body, she had a long fluffy cream tail with a black tip and had dark green eyes with long black whiskers, she wore a black zip up hoodie with jean short that went to her knees.

Vixen had been with them for about a year now; Rocket could still remember how they met in a lab when he was kidnapped. After that she stitched up his wounds and helped him basically survive. Quill had said that she was a fennec fox that could be found in the deserts on Earth.

Rocket sighed and leaned back, "I thought you hated-"

"I hate puns, not hypothetical questions, sometimes. Now do you want me to tell you or not?"

He shrugged, "Fine, knock yourself out."

She smiled and sat up straight, "Ok, so, you're on a desert island and have no way of getting off and you happen to be stuck with Groot, Peter, and Drax. Who do you marry, who do you kill, and who do you bang?"

Rocket shook his head, "Quill asked me the same question, it's so stupid."

Vixen crossed her arms over her chest and frowned, "Maybe so but you still need to answer!"

Rocket sighed and thought about it for a moment, "Marry Groot, bang Quill, kill Drax."

Vixen's ears perked up, "Really?"

He nodded, "Yup, Drax is a big guy; I'd think he'd keep us fed for a while."

"I don't know he seems like he'd be tough meat."

"I feel like that's a pun."

She shrugged, "If it is it's not intended."

Rocket hummed before taking a shot, "What you'd do if you were in that scenario, but instead of Drax it's me."

She was quiet for a moment, "Marry Groot, eat Quill, and bang you."

Rocket huffed, "Well now you just made things awkward."

"Hey I answered the question, stop complaining."

"I'm not complaining-"

"Besides I've heard and _seen_ you do worse."

Rocket grinned, "Well whose fault was that?"

"Yours for not locking the door."

"Rocky, Vix, we're heading out!" Peter called as Drax's arm was wrapped around his shoulders.

Vixen jumped off the bar stool and walked towards Peter with Rocket following close behind. The Guardians walked out of the bar and started to walk back to the Milano with Drax laughing and singing a song from his childhood.

Vixen pulled her ears down and growled, "Hey I'm going up ahead, I can't _stand_ this."

"Hey I'm suffering through it and I'm helping him walk!" Peter said with a frown.

"Yeah and you chose to do that, I'll see you guys at the Milano!"

With that she ran off in the Milano's direction, Rocket looked up and Quill and then back to where Vixen ran off. He started getting a little nervous, though he would never admit it. He started to remember when he was walking to the Milano one night and the next day he was in the laboratory. He then ran off to get Vixen, to make sure she was alright.

"Hey Vix, wait up!" Rocket called as he saw the outline of her.

She turned and grinned, "Couldn't stand his singing either?"

"Yeah, but also I thought that I tag along with you, make sure nothing happens," he mumbled.

Vixen gave him a nudge, "Aw Rocky, I didn't know you cared!"

"Shut up," he growled, "Quill won't be happy if something happened and-"

She huffed in amusement, "Sure thing, Rocky."

He sighed and they continued to walk to the Milano in complete silence, Rocket had to admit that having Vixen around made him feel less lonely. Maybe it was the fact that she was the only creature he found that was like him or maybe it was because she was more determined to hang out with him then the others. He'd be lying if he said he didn't care about her, he defiantly did but he wasn't sure if it was romantically or not. Sometimes he felt like it but other times he only saw them as friends and nothing more.

"So I've been thinking of a new weapon design."

Rocket turned to her, "Oh, what type of weapon, does it destroy moons?"

Vixen grinned, "Rocky, I'd like it to destroy suns never mind moons."

He cocked his head, "Um, Vix, you do realize that-"

She wrapped her hand around his muzzle, "Yeah, yeah I know but you get what I mean, right?"

Rocket growled and shoved her hand away, "Fine, whatever, just stop grabbin' at me!"

She shook her head before continuing her walk to the ship, "Anyways, I was hoping you'd help me with it since you're an expert."

"Vixen please, you're going to make me blush," Rocket said with a grin.

"Don't flatter yourself, now I was thinking about what we're going to need-"

"If you want to destroy 'suns' then you're going to need some powerful ammo."

"Right, but where would I get stuff like that?"

Rocket was silent for a moment, "Probably Knowhere, I know they have some powerful weapons there. I'll talk to Quill about it and see if we can't stop by."

"Aw Rocky, you'd do that for little old me?"

"Not if you keep it up," he answered as they reached the Milano.

Once inside Vixen imminently darted into her room and soon came back out with a sheet of paper. She slammed it in front of Rocket and pointed at it.

"Those are the blueprints."

Rocket examined them, it looked like a massive weapon, it looked two times bigger than the one he currently used. "Listen Vix, I love big ass guns as much as you do, but I don't know if either of us could pick this thing up. Not to mention the kickback, do go through a titanium wall!"

"Tsk, tsk Rocky, how about we try it first, I mean you are one of the best weapons maker peoples in the galaxy right?"

"Well, I don't wanna brag-"

"Go ahead; just help me make the weapon!"

He groaned, "Fine, but I get to use it whenever I want."

"WHAT?! You'll never let me use it then!"

"Only if you're good I'll let you use it," Rocket said as he crossed his arms.

Vixen smirked and purred, "And if I'm bad?"

"Then I'll never let you use it."

"But it's my design!"

"I don't care!"

"What're you love birds arguing about now?" Peter groaned as Groot carried Drax over his shoulder.

Vixen quickly grabbed the paper and held it behind her back, "Nothing!" Both yelped in unison.

Peter eyed them curiously but before he could say anything Gamora had called him to the cockpit. Groot carried Drax to his room which left Rocket and Vixen alone.

She sighed and leaned against the wall, "So any other plans?"

"No, why?"

"Just making small talk," Vixen said before standing up straight, "I'm gonna head to bed, I'll talk to you tomorrow Rocky, night."

"Night Vix," Rocket responded before watching her go to her room, he then turned and went to his.

He spent most of the night just making some bombs and guns and when he felt like he was going to pass out from exhaustion he curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

 **I hope you all liked it and I'm sorry for any misspelling or OOC moments. Comments are always helpful and thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2, Breakfast

Rocket was curled up into a tight ball with the blankets wrapped tightly around him. He shifted and groaned slightly when he heard someone calling for him. He just ignored them and yawned before nuzzling his noise into his pillow. He was on the brink of sleep when he felt something wet fall on his ear, he looked up and imminently regretted it when he was sprayed by ice cold water.

He leaped out of bed and fell backwards onto his fluffy tail, "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Vixen stood on his bed with one mutated clawed hand on her hip and the other holding the spray gun.

"I called for you and you didn't come, what else was I supposed to do?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe come in and _tell_ me?"

She scoffed as she jumped off the bed, "What's the fun in that?"

"The fun is I don't get sprayed with water and you don't get your eyes clawed out!"

Peter and the others looked up from their food when they heard the pitter patter of little feet darting towards them. Vixen soon appeared and leapt onto the table and grabbed the bowl that contented Rocket's cereal. Rocket eyed her from the floor and balled his paws into fists.

"I'll drop it Rocky, I mean it!"

"I don't give a damn about the cereal; I just want your soul!"

Peter sighed and Gamora rolled her eyes, "Not this _again_."

"Hey guys, how about we start getting a long for once and sit down and-"

Before Peter could finish Rocket had jumped onto the table and tackled Vixen, she tossed the bowl at his head which caused the cereal to go flying. The others jumped up as the two mutated animals rolled around clawing and biting at each other. They both soon yelped when Rocket had rolled both of them off the table and onto the ground. That's when they realized the mess they had made, milk and cereal was scattered on the ground along with some of the other foods.

They both slowly looked up at Peter and the others who seemed to look _very_ annoyed.

Vixen nervously smiled, "Uh, heh, oops…"

 **oOo**

Rocket and Vixen barely spoke as they cleaned up the mess they had made, they weren't really fighting like as in cat fighting, it was just another one of their playful wrestling matches. They just happened to pick a bad time to do it. Vixen looked over her shoulder at Rocket who was sweeping up the little cereal bits on the floor.

"I'm sorry for spraying water on you," she sighed as she wiped up one of the many milk puddles.

Rocket looked over at her and muttered, "Sorry for threatening about clawing at your eyes."

She grinned, "Wasn't as bad as wanting my soul."

He scoffed, "I don't know why I said that, you're soul is probably all ugly and rotten."

"Oh like yours is any better."

"It is thank you very much!"

"Yeah, sure, and I'm the true leader of the Nova Corp."

Rocket rolled his eyes before looking around to see if anyone was close by, "So about that gun, I think if I wire it a certain way I'll be able to make it so the knockback won't be so bad. I would go into deeper detail but knowing you, you won't understand it."

Vixen hummed and shook her head, "Rocky, one of these days I'm going to make sure _you_ don't understand it."

"You threatening me?"

"You tell me fur ball."

He growled and she grinned, "I really hate when you do this."

"What, tease you? You only know I do it because I love you, right?"

"Yeah I believe that as much as I believe that I'm Terran."

"You're not."

"Exactly."

Vixen stretched, "It's sad that you don't believe me."

"The teasing part I believe, 'cause your defiantly that."

"I try, now if we're done chit chattin' can we get back to work so I can go live my life?"

Rocket crossed his arms, "You know there is this thing call 'multitasking', it's truly a wonderful thing."

"Alright smartass, no need to get like that," she said as she drained her rag into the milk jug.

Rocket looked up at her with disgust, "Vixen we drink out of that."

"Shh, I hid some good milk in the back of the fridge for us to drink. This is what they get for not helping us."

He shook his head, "You are a very odd creature."

Vixen sighed with contentment, "Yeah, I know."

 **oOo**

Once they were done cleaning the kitchen Rocket went up to the cockpit to talk to Peter.

"Hey, Pete, mind me ask ya somethin'?"

"Sure, what's up?" Peter said with a smile as he leaned back against the pilot's seat.

"Well Vix and I were wondering if we could head to Knowhere-"

Peter sighed, "You're trying to make a weapon, right?"

"What, no of course not! Why would we-" Rocket stopped himself when he saw Peter's glare, "It's not as bad as you think."

"Rocket, to you and Vixen a gun that destroys moons is like a pistol to you buffoons; I can only imagine what type of weapon you'd make."

"Nah Quill it's not what you think, seriously!"

"Oh really, then what prey tell are you two going to do?"

Rocket's mind went blank, there was nothing really to do in Knowhere other than by guns, drink, and gamble. "I was thinking about taking Vix out to a gun show."

Peter gave him a puzzled look, "Like a date?"

"Yes!" Rocket said looking cool and collected on the outside whiling in the inside he was punching himself.

Peter then smiled, "Really? Dude that's great, but does it have to be Knowhere?"

"That's where the best liquor and gun shows are."

He eyed Rocket before sighing, "I swear if you're lying-"

"Pete, c'mon man I'm not!"

Peter eyed him once more before sighing, "Alright, alright, but don't blame me if she doesn't want to go to Knowhere."

"Thanks Pete," Rocket said before walking down the leader, he frowned when he saw Vixen standing there.

"So, how did it go?" She asked with a smile.

Rocket scratched he back of his head, "Well, uh, turns out we're going on a date."

Vixen jaw dropped, "Seriously, out of everything you could've said!-"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry my mind just went blank!"

"I hate your mind sometimes."

"Hey this mind is going to get you that big badass gun, so stop complaining."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "This is going to be the worst date ever."

Rocket scoffed, "No, the worst date ever is waking up with female Ascumarrian next to you."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Trust me, the less you know about that the better."

Vixen shook her head, "That's what I thought."

 **I hope you all liked it and I'm sorry for any misspelling or OOC moments. Comments are always helpful and thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3, Playful

Peter walked down the ladder and saw Vixen in the kitchen with a bottle of beer in her clawed hand.

"Hey Vix," Pete said with a grin as he entered to kitchen, "You excited?"

She gave him an odd look, "Excited about what?"

"Um, the date you and Rocket are going on."

"Oh yes, the date," she grumbled.

Peter seemed to be a little taken back by this, "So you don't want to go?"

Vixen sighed, "No, no, I'll go, I just wasn't-" she paused, " _Expecting_ it."

He nodded, "Yeah I know how that is, there's been many a time where a girl would-"

"Quill."

Peter stopped and eyed her expression; it was the expression of annoyance, "Anyway, so uh got anything special planned, other than the gun show?"

She was silent for a moment and then grinned, "Nothing really, Rocket's going to buy me a drink but other than that-"

"I thought he didn't have any units on him?"

"Well I'll let Rocket worry about that."

Peter hummed and hesitated to ask another question, "So uh, got anything to wear?"

She wheezed out a laugh, "You gotta be kidding right? Pete, I'm an animal, you really think I'm going to wear a little pink dress with bows in my fur?"

"No I thought you'd wear something different from that dirty old black hoodie."

Vixen was silent for a moment, "Maybe, but it ain't gonna be a dress!"

"Alright, alright, no need to bite my head off!" Peter said holding up his hands in defense.

She sighed and jumped off the table and out of the kitchen; she walked over to Rocket who was building something in the corner.

"On our date you're buying me a drink."

His ears perked up, "What, Vixen I don't have that type of-"

"Hey you're forcing me to do this I think buying me a drink is one of the better things you can do."

"I thought the gun was enough."

"Nope," she said as she walked past him.

Rocket sighed and shook his head as Groot walked in.

"I am Groot?"

"Huh? Yeah, it's true, sadly," Rocket mumbled.

"I am Groot?"

"It didn't go as I planned."

"I am Groot?"

Rocket frowned, he felt like a total idiot for telling Peter that him and Vix were going out on a date. His ears perked up when he thought of something.

"Because I meant it to be a friendly date not a date-date," he sighed dramatically as Vixen popped her head out her bedroom door, "Now I must break the poor girls heart, she's hopelessly in love with me."

"As if!" Vixen called out with a scoff, "I love Quill more then you!"

"I am Groot."

"She is very bitter isn't she?"

"Oh you've seen nothing yet fur ball!"

Rocket darted off in the opposite direction as Vixen chanced after him, they both zoomed past Peter and Gamora.

"You know sometimes I regret letting them stay here," Peter sighed.

Gamora nodded and hummed, "Yes, I thought they were dating?"

"Supposedly they are."

"I'm not an expert on these types of things but wouldn't they be more cuddle and less tackle?"

Peter chuckled, "Depends on what they're doing 'Mora."

She rolled her eyes, "Why do you think they're like this?"

He shrugged, "Maybe that's how they show their affection for one another. I once knew this dealer who always called his wife names and she called him worse names, basically they never stopped fighting. But that's how they showed affection for one another; they are still married to this day and have been together for almost 45 years now."

"You believe that's how Rocket and Vixen are?"

"Maybe or maybe they just don't like each other, at least romantically."

They both remained silent as Vixen tackled Rocket to the ground and roughly held his hands behind his back.

"Say you're sorry!"

"No!"

"Say it!"

"There's nothing to apologize for!"

"You called me bitter!"

"Because you are!"

"I thought you cared about me!"

Rocket growled, "I'd care about a bug more then I would you!"

"Guys, guys, what's going on with you two?" Peter said with a confused look.

Vixen looked up and him and then let go of Rocket, "Uhh, nothing, just the usual."

"I thought you two would be more caring and less normal," Gamora stated as she leaned against the wall.

"Why would we?"

"Because you're going out on a date."

"So?"

Gamora and Peter both gave each other odd looks, Peter then shook his head, "Fine, whatever floats your boat."

Rocket cocked his head, "Who even says that anymore?"

"Quill does," Vixen answered as Peter rested his thumb and index finger on the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, listen, we're going to be at Knowhere soon so I suggest you two straighten up or there will be no going for you!"

The two mutants sighed and answered, "Fine."

Peter took a deep breath before going into his room and putting on one of his songs. Gamora left to do her own thing as well as Groot which left Rocket and Vixen again alone.

"So was wrestle some more?"

Rocket shook his head, "Nah, I have better things to do."

Vixen's ears fell flat on her head, "But Rocky, I'm so bored!"

"Too bad," he answered as he sat down in the corner and continued to work on his weapon.

She sighed and sat down next to mind, "Mind if I at least watch?"

He shrugged, "I don't care."

Vixen hummed out another sigh as Rocket hummed a tune while he worked. After a while she felt herself get a little tired, she grinned and rested her head on Rocket's shoulder. She could feel him tense and saw his clawed hands imminently stop what they were doing.

"Am I bugging you?"

"No, you're distracting me."

She looked up at him and smiled, "So I'm not bugging you when I do this?"

"Vixen," he growled.

"Alright grumpy, no need to be like that," she huffed as she pulled away from him.

Once she moved her head Rocket went back to working on his bomb, "Listen, once we're at Knowhere was get out and go towards this gun show that I told Quill we were going. Once we're out of sight we turn and head towards the gun dealer, I know a shortcut that shouldn't let us been seen."

"Is it an alleyway?" Vixen questioned with a grin.

Rocket scoffed, "No, it's a rooftop, seriously what do you take me for?"

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you," She said sarcastically.

"Apology accepted, now once we get the parts we need we'll come back here and hopefully the others will be out at a bar or something. We'll hide the stuff in my room and then just stay here, when Quill gets back I'll tell him the date didn't go well."

"Alright that's fine, _or_ we can hide the stuff and then go gets drinks like I told Quill we would."

Rocket sighed, hoping she had forgotten, "Fine, but you owe me."

"Hmm, no."

"No?!"

"Yeah, no, this is supposed to be a 'date' and usually the man pays for the meal and or drinks."

"I thought you didn't want to go out on a date-"

"Rocky, I want the booze, that's all."

Rocket groaned, "Fine, do you realize how much you drive me nuts?"

She smirked, "I know, why you think I hang around with you all the time?"

"Hey love birds, we're almost to Knowhere!" Peter called from the cockpit.

Vixen stood up, "Well, I better go see what other clothes I have."

"I thought you said-"

"Quill has brought to my attention that this hoodie is terribly dirty so I suppose I could at least change my hoodie."

Rocket shrugged, "Whatever you think is best."

 **I hope you all liked it and I'm sorry for any misspelling or OOC moments. Comments are always helpful and thanks for reading! :)**


	4. Chapter 4, Knowhere

Knowhere was as dark and nasty as it always had been, the place smelled like sweat, booze, oil, and decay.

"So you sure this is the place you want to take Vix out on a date?" Peter asked as he stared down at Rocket.

"Hey, she wanted to come here," Rocket answered with a huff.

"I am Groot?"

Rocket looked up at Groot and nodded, "Yes, we're going to a gun show."

"I am Groot."

"It's not boring!"

"I am Groot."

"Fine, think whatever you want," Rocket growled, "But it ain't boring!"

He soon felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Vixen standing there wearing a light blue hoodie. She held out Rocket's gun to him and he took it before heading out of the Milano.

"So when will you two be back?" Peter asked as he and the others walked out as well.

Rocket shrugged, "Shouldn't be out to long."

"Alright then, have fun."

Rocket nodded and walked into the crowed street, making sure that Vixen was close to him so that he wouldn't lose her.

"You're being awful quiet," He huffed.

"I just don't really care for Knowhere, it's loud, dirty, and multiple times I've almost been murdered by it."

"Don't people try to kill you on Xander?" Rocket questioned.

Vixen sighed as she thought, "Yes but not as much as here, and not as brutally."

Rocket gave a nod before looking over his shoulder to see if Quill and the others were near, once he was certain they weren't he gripped Vixen's wrist and pulled her in the direction they came from.

"So we're going to the dealer next, right?" Vixen asked as she looked around the crowd.

"That's the plan, why?"

"Just wondering, oh and uh, I think we're being followed."

"What?!" Rocket yelped in a whisper before looking around, "What do you mean we're being followed?"

"What do you think I mean genius? There have been two guys following us since we landed the Milano."

Rocket growled as they continued walking, "What do they look like?"

"They're both male and I think they're Kree."

He sighed, "Great, do you still see them?"

She was silent for a moment, "No, but I could've sworn that-"

She was interrupted when someone bumped into her. She growled and looked up, "Hey, watch it!"

Her voice suddenly was caught in her throat, she gripped Rocket's paw which caused him to look up at the figure she bumped into. Rocket had no idea who the man was but obviously Vixen did, he could see that she was shaking and the grip on his paw tighten even more.

"Vixen," Rocket whispered as he gripped her shoulder, "C'mon, let's go."

"Actually," The man chirped, "We would like it if you two came with us."

Rocket snarled as another man appeared behind him, "Why?"

"Because we have some issues we'd like to discuss."

Rocket pulled out his gun and aimed it at them; the blaster was loading up when suddenly he felt a stinging pain in his neck. He rubbed were it stung and pulled out what looked to be a tranquilizer. He started to feel dizzy and felt his body become weak before everything turned to black.

 **oOo**

It had been about two or three hours until Quill and the others returned to the ship. Drax thankfully wasn't drunk but did get into a bar fight which caused them to get kicked out. Peter looked around the Milano and found no trace of Rocket or Vixen. He just shrugged it off; maybe they were getting drinks or were staying at a motel.

"Peter, have you seen Rocket and Vixen?" Gamora asked as they met in the center of the ship.

He shook his head, "No, I just thought that maybe they went out for drinks."

"We were at the closet bar to the gun show, why wouldn't they go there?"

"Maybe they saw us and didn't want to be bothered?"

Gamora frowned, "Peter, what if something happened to them?"

Peter was silent for a moment, "Nothing happened to them, its Rocket he-"

"It's Knowhere."

He sighed and nodded, "Right, I'll start looking around."

 **I hope you all liked it and I'm sorry for any misspelling or OOC moments. Comments are always helpful and thanks for reading! :)**


	5. Chapter 5, Caged in

Rocket slowly awoke to the sounds of whimpering, he looked over and saw Vixen in the corner of the small and cramped room curled up and shaking. The room was very small, almost like they were in a box you'd put pigs in before they were sent to be butchered. Rocket slowly walked over to Vixen and rested his clawed hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, we'll be alright, do you know anything that happened?"

She looked up at him and shook her head, "I just remember getting knocked out and then waking up here. Rocky, they're taking us to be experimented on again, I know it!"

He glared at her, "Shut up, that's not going to happen."

"How do you know?" she snapped, "How do you know that we won't end back up being torn apart?"

"Because we'll find a way out of this, we always have," he scoffed, "We're freaking members of the Guardians of the Galaxy, of course we'll get out!"

Vixen stared at him for a second before sighing gently, "You always know how to manipulate people, Rocky."

He crossed his arms and gave an amused look, "I try."

They both froze as they heard men talking, it was hard to hear what they were saying but from what little Vixen and Rocket could hear it sounded like they were talking about them. The door suddenly opened and they both were blinded by the sudden light. Rocket was pulled out roughly and found that a hand had wrapped around his snout while the other had gripped the scruff of his neck.

He squirmed and tried to look behind to see Vixen but failed, he could hear a small yelp before it was muffled. He was then thrown into a cage and saw that it was one of the Kree men from earlier, he snarled at the man but soon stopped when he saw Vixen being thrown into the cage next to him. The men soon left and Rocket darted to the cage bars, he gripped them tightly and tried shaking them off but failed. He moved over to the edge of his cage were Vixen's cage was located.

"Vix, Vixen, you alright?"

"Oh I'm fucking splendid, I've been kidnapped and shoved into a cage just so I can get experimented on. What do you think, Rocky!?"

"Calm down, I'm just asking no need to be bitchy."

"I'm sorry, I'm just a little freaked out right now."

"I get that but right now we need to think about a way out."

She gave a nod, "Right, so you got any ideas?"

Rocket was silent for a moment, "Uh, well..."

"Seriously, you were just saying-"

"I know, I know, just let me think for a sec," he quickly interrupted before looking around the room.

It was empty and dark, the floor was cement as well as the walls, there only seemed to be one light and it shined down on them.

Rocket sighed and sat against the cage wall, "I need a little more time."

"Of course you do," Vixen groaned.

"Will you please shut it?! I'll think of something! Remember last time we went through this? I got us out didn't I?"

She cleared her throat, "Um excuse me, you broke us out and I got us out of here."

"Whatever, point is I'll find a way, alright?"

She sighed and stood up before curling up close to the wall that was next to Rocket's cage, "I'm sorry Rocky, it's just this reminds me of something."

"Being experimented on?"

"Well yeah, but it also reminds me of something else. I just can't put my finger on it, all I know is it's freaking me out."

"I can tell," Rocket huffed.

"Be careful there buddy."

"I should be telling you that."

Vixen rolled her eyes, "Sure thing Rocky, aren't you a little scarred or nervous?"

Rocket hummed, "Only a little, I trust myself enough to get us out of here."

"Wow, a little full of yourself huh?"

"You need to be at least a little when you're a criminal."

"I don't believe that," Vixen stated before tensing up when they heard the door open and saw one of the Kree men.

"Don't worry, Vix," Rocket breathed out, "We'll get out of here."

 **I hope you all liked it and I'm sorry for any misspelling or OOC moments. Comments are always helpful and thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6, Dr Banning

Vixen's tail slowly twitched back and forth as one of the Kree men eyed her and wrote something down, he then turned to Rocket and eyed him.

"Why are we here?" Vixen whispered.

The Kree man looked at her and then back at Rocket, "I think you know why."

"Don't you guys have something better to do then to experiment on us?" Rocket growled as he glared at the man.

He was silent for a moment before turning to exit the room, "Dr. Banning will be here in a moment."

"Dr. Banning?" Rocket questioned as the man left, he looked over at Vixen who seemed to tense even more. "Vix, do you know who that is?"

"M-Maybe, I could be wrong though, I hope I'm wrong..."

Rocket gripped the bars, "Who do you think he is?"

She was silent for a moment, "Dr. Banning was the one who turned me into this, I don't remember too much of him other then he tortured me. I know he made multiple other experiments, I knew a handful of them."

"Experiments, you mean like us?" Rocket questioned as his ears perked up.

She nodded slowly, "Y-Yeah, there was eight of us including me. There were three other experiments who thought we were an abomination and tried to kill us," she paused, "They did kill us, though in return we killed the ring leaders buddies. I lost my lover to that bitch, she took his life and I took hers in return."

Rocket frowned, "So you killed the last of our kind?"

"What would you have done, Rocket?" Vixen snapped, "If hypothetically I murdered Groot and the other's would you kill me?"

"You wouldn't do-"

"Would you?!"

Rocket was silent before sighing, "I don't know."

Vixen looked away from the wall Rocket was behind, they both sat in awkward silence before after what felt like a century Rocket spoke.

"What was his name?"

Vixen perked her ears up, "Zindel."

"Zindel? Interesting name."

She shrugged, "At least I believe that was his real name, he was very secretive, always afraid that he or the ones he loved would have to suffer experimentation again. So it could have been an alibi, I don't know."

Rocket gave a nod and soon tensed when Vixen asked him something.

"So what about you, you got a lover you never talk about?"

He exhaled deeply, "Yeah, her name was Lylla."

"That's a pretty name."

He grinned as he remembered her, "It defiantly fit her."

Vixen was silent for a moment, "What happened to her, if you don't mind me asking."

Rocker sighed sadly, "I'd rather not talk about it."

She nodded, "Right, I understand."

They suddenly froze when the door opened, the two Kree men walked in and walked over to Vixen's cage. The one kree man aimed a gun at her while the other opened the cage.

"Dr. Banning wants to see you," the one holding the cage door said.

Vixen gave a nod and slowly walked out, she looked around for an escape but the one Kree had his gun pointed at her. There was no way she would get out without getting shot and bleeding out, also she was a little curious about this Dr. Banning. She looked over her shoulder before exiting the room and saw Rocket staring at her with worry before the door slammed shut.

 **oOo**

Peter entered the Milano and found Gamora and the others standing there.

"Did you find anything?" Gamora questioned with a little worry in her voice.

Peter frowned and shook his head, "Nothing, what about you guys?"

"I couldn't find any trance of our furry companions," Drax answered.

"I am Groot."

Gamora shook her head, Peter sighed and scratched the back of his head, "Maybe they just went some place for privacy?"

"Surely they would've returned by now," Drax commented.

"I don't know, those things can take a while depending on what they're doing."

"Peter, now's not the time for this," Gamora hissed, "They could be in serious danger!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, listen I'll look around some more and if I can't find anything I'll contact the Nova Corp, alright?"

She sighed and nodded, "Very well, I'll accompany you so you don't end up using your pelvic sorcery."

Peter shook his head before looking at Groot and Drax, "Stay here just in case Rocket and Vixen return, we'll be back soon, hopefully with the lovebirds."

 **oOo**

The Kree led her into a dark room with an operating table and a desk at the far end with organs in jars and blood covered scalpels. She swallowed thickly and turned around when she noticed the Kree men weren't with her. The door suddenly locked and she was stuck in there, she ran over to the door and looked for a panel that would hopefully have access wires in it.

"Don't waste your time, there are no panels in this room that you can access without killing yourself."

Vixen spun around and saw a man leaning against the desk, he wasn't Terran but had the body and skin texture of one. His hair was dark brown and messy, he wore a black button up vest and black jeans.

Vixen crossed her arms, "Very formal for someone who's going to gut me."

He chuckled, "You have it wrong, I'm not going to gut you, yet. I mainly want to talk, I suppose my men told you who I am?"

"Dr. Banning, yes I am well aware."

He grinned, "Good, now do you remember me?"

She frowned, "You were my 'creator'."

"Bingo! But is that _all_ you remember?"

"Other than all the pain you caused me and my group?"

"Oh yes, I'm sorry about your group by the way, I never intended for them to die."

"No, you intended to keep them alive until you were satisfied."

"Sort of, but back to my original question, is that all you remember?"

Vixen thought for a moment, "Yeah, pretty much, why?"

"You don't remember a little ginger girl around 11 or 12?" Dr. Banning questioned as he took a step towards her.

"Don't you mean me before I turned into this?"

"Oh no my dear, that isn't you. Well, sort of, she originally wasn't you."

Vixen took a step back, "W-What do you mean?"

Dr. Banning hummed, "It would take too long to explain, let me show you instead."

He then darted towards and before she could react he pinned her to the ground. She dug her claws into his hand that was wrapped around her next and squirmed. He placed a mask over her muzzle and shushed her.

"It's alright Vixen, just breathe, everything will be alright."

She felt her body get weak as the toxins entered her body, her vision soon blurred and everything went black.

 **I hope you all liked it and I'm sorry for any misspelling or OOC moments. Comments are always helpful and thanks for reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 7, Freedom!

Rocket's tail twitched back and forth, he was starting to get inpatient. He kept wondering what they were doing to Vixen, they didn't put her in cuffs or hold her like normal and instead let her walk freely. It felt like it had been weeks since he and Vix had gotten kidnapped and it might have been, Rocket was starting to lose count. He sighed heavily, he kept thinking about what Vix had said earlier about her team. He pondered if he could do what she did, knowing that he would kill the last person who was like him.

The thought made him shiver in discomfort, the thought of killing Vixen made him feel crazy and not in the good way. He would never admit it but she was a good friend and again, the last of his kind. Just the _thought_ of killing her made him feel like he should go to jail and stay there. He shook his head and started to look around the room, he cocked his head as he looked for a way out. There only seemed to be two guards and both he and Vixen could probably take them out fairly quickly.

The door suddenly opened and Vixen walked in with her eyes staring at the ground as one of the Kree men walked in ahead of her and opened Rocket's cage.

"You two are free to go."

Rocket gave him a puzzled look, "What? Why?"

"Dr. Banning has no longer use for you," the Kree answered.

He scoffed, "So you captured us for nothing?!"

"Let's just go Rocky," Vixen said in a small voice, "There's no reason to stay."

Rocket eyed her, she looked weak and fragile like a glass doll. He gave a small nod before jumping out of the cage and walking over to her. He looked back at the Kree and snarled before walking to the exit with Vixen.

 **oOo**

"What if it's a trap?" Gamora questioned as they stood outside an abandoned warehouse.

"What if it is true and we left knowing we abandoned Rocket and Vixen?" Peter questioned.

"I am Groot!" Groot said with a smile.

Peter sighed and shook he head, "We really need to get him a translator."

They had just recently got a message from someone unknown that Rocket and Vixen were in an abandoned warehouse in the middle of Knowhere.

"Behold, our furry companions!" Drax yelled as he pointed at Rocket and Vixen as they exited the warehouse.

"Rocket, what happened man!?" Peter yelled as he and the other's ran over to them.

"Some Kree nut jobs captured us and took Vix to see some guy named 'Dr. Banning' and then let us go."

"Dr. Banning? I'll take to Nova Corp, see if they know who he is," Peter then looked over at Vixen who was still staring at the ground, "Vix, did he do anything to you?"

She looked up a little startled, "Huh, oh, n-nothing, we just talked."

"What about?" Gamora questioned.

"Just about my kind and my experimentation."

"Experimentation? Why didn't he talk to me-"

"I don't know! Can we please just get back to the Milano!?"

The other's were a little taken back from Vixen's sudden outburst.

"Alright Vix, no need for the barking, we're just worried," Peter said as he held up his hands in defense.

"There's no need, I'm fine," she growled as she began to walk ahead of them.

Rocket flattened his ears, something happened in that backroom and he was determined to find out what it was.

 **Sorry it was so short, I've been busy with family and some other stuff that's been going on. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. I hope you all liked it and I'm sorry for any misspelling or OOC moments. Comments are always helpful and thanks for reading! :)**


	8. Chapter 8, Care

Rocket sat up against the wall staring at the door that led to Vixen's room. Once they got back to the Milano she shut herself in there and hadn't been out since. Peter came down from the cockpit and eyed Rocket and then the door.

"She still hasn't come out?" he questioned turning his attention back at Rocket.

Rocket sighed, "Nope, what the hell did that guy do to her?"

Peter shrugged, "Don't know, I didn't see any scars on her so-"

"I don't think he did anything like that, I think it was more mental than physical."

He gave a nod before going silent for a moment, "So, are you upset about your date?"

Rocket scoffed, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, I mean, I would feel a little upset. So are you?"

"Oh yeah I'm _so_ upset," he answered with obvious sarcasm.

"Alright no need to be snappy."

"Quill, I'm more concerned about Vixen then that stupid date."

Peter gave him an odd look, "Stupid date?"

"You heard me," Rocket said before shaking his head, "Listen, I'm going to go talk to Vix and try to get her to talk."

He nodded, "Alright, be careful you don't get your head bit off."

Rocket scoffed, "Yeah, will do."

Peter grinned before heading back up to the cockpit leaving Rocket alone. Rocket stood at Vixen's door and took a deep breath before knocking.

"Go away, Rocky."

"C'mon Vix, I just wanna talk."

The door suddenly opened to revel a rather pissed off Vixen.

"What?" she growled.

Rocket pushed her aside and entered her room, "I what to know what happened with Dr. Douche."

Vixen balled her hands into fists, " _Nothing_ happened."

"Why are you lying? It's obvious that _something_ happened."

"Why do you even care?"

"Because you're part of the team."

"And?"

"What do you mean 'and'?"

"Just because I'm part of the team doesn't mean you have to care."

Rocket stared at her with a baffled look, "What the hell is with you!?"

"Just leave me alone!" Vixen snapped.

He gripped her wrist tightly, "Not until you tell me what happened."

"How many times to I have to tell you? Nothing happened!"

Vixen sharply pulled back her wrist, not expecting that Rocket would let go. The back of her hand slammed against her end table, the end table that had the picture of her deceased family on top. The photo fell to the ground and the two experiments could clearly hear the glass shattering. Vixen grasped her one hand tightly, her hand felt as if it had broken into a million pieces from how hard it hit the end table. She then eyed the broken picture frame and knelt down next to it.

Rocket approached her with a frown, "I'm sorry Vix, I didn't mean-"

"It doesn't matter anymore," she said with a sigh as she pushed the frame and photo away.

Rocket cocked his head, that photo was everything to her. It was the only photo she had left of her and her family together, why would she just push it away like that?

"W-What do you mean?"

Vixen bit her lip, "I'm just an experiment."

Tears were forming in her eyes as her hand tensed around the photo. Rocket walked over to her and knelt down next to her, "Vix, you're not-"

"No, Rocky, you don't understand," she whispered before a taking a deep breath, "Dr. Banning did do something, he showed me a part of my past I erased from my mind. I was never human, I was never this little girl," she whimpered as she pointed to the little ginger haired girl in the photo. "These people aren't my parents or my siblings, I was just a test subject taken from Earth. This little girl was my host I was just the parasite, my whole childhood was a lie."

Tears slowly fell from Vixen's eyes as she whimpered, Rocket rested his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, begging him to say something.

"I'm sorry Vixen, but you're not just an experiment. You're more than that, we both are."

He looked down at her and gently whipped the tears from her eyes, she whimpered gently before curling up close to him. Rocket sighed gently and rubbed her back as she cried. He stayed there until she had fallen asleep, he then picked her up and laid her in her bed. As he walked to the door he eyed the broken frame and carefully picked it up. He looked at the family, they looked happy and so filled with life. Rocket would be lying if he said that he wasn't at all interested in who that little girl was, he then laid the frame and photo on the end table before leaving the room.

Rocket walked back to his room and sat on the floor, he reached over to grab the parts he needed for the gun he agreed to help Vixen make. Rocket, who usually hummed while he worked, now was silent and deep in thought.

 **I hope you all liked it and I'm sorry for any misspelling or OOC moments. Comments are always helpful and thanks for reading! :)**


	9. Chapter 9, Slolla

Rocket slowly awoke to a low hum, he opened his eyes to see Groot staring down at him. Rocket groaned and sat up, he had fallen asleep while working on the gun he had promised Vixen.

"I am Groot?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright, just tired," Rocket answered before yawning. "Has Vix come out of her room yet?"

Groot shook his head, "I am Groot."

Rocket frowned, he had hoped that their discussion would've helped her out.

He sighed and stood up, "I'll go talk to her."

"I am Groot?"

"Huh, nah, you guys can go ahead and eat. I'm not that hungry."

Groot nodded before leaving the room with Rocket following. Rocket eyed Vixen's door before opening it, he frowned when he saw her. She was sitting on the floor with the glass shards from the picture frame they had broken and was smashing them into smaller pieces and putting them in her ammo bag.

She looked up at Rocket once she realized he was there, "Hey."

"Hey, what'cha doin'?"

"Making ammo," she answered before placing more of the glass in the bag, "It's a _bitch_ to get glass out of you, it's even more so when it's tiny."

"You don't say? Listen, I just wanted to know how you were doing."

"I'm fine Rocky, I just sort of want to be left alone right now."

Rocket nodded, "Right, hey um I just wanted to tell you also that the gun is almost finished."

"Really?"

"Yeah, sort of, I still need to add some stuff but other than that-" he stopped himself and noticed the picture of Vixen's 'family' was gone.

She eyed his expression and nudged her head towards the bottom drawer of the nightstand, "I put it in there, I feel like it's safer in there."

He gave a nod, "Listen, I don't really want to bring up any more bad memories but," he paused, "Is that little girl still alive?"

Vixen stopped what she was doing and thought for a moment, "I'm pretty sure, I think she's on Earth. Banning told me that she was broken out by a bunch of alien cat people or something. He didn't really go into much detail about it."

"Cat people?" Rocket questioned with a puzzled looked.

She shrugged, "Yeah, I wasn't there to see them since I had broken out earlier," Vixen sighed, "I barely remember that girl, the only thing I really remember is that she gave me my name and that we were trying to escape together," she paused, "Something _happened_ , she was grabbed by one of the guards and was being dragged back to her cell crying and begging me to help her. I just left her, I was able to escape and even looked around the facility to try to get back in to get her. But when I came back they increased security by ten times so I just left. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel bad for not going back for her, I didn't even try to enter the facility."

Rocket remanded silent, not knowing what to say. Thankfully he didn't have to since Peter soon called them.

"Hey guys, we're approaching Slolla!"

Vixen sighed in relief, "Thank god, finally a scenery change."

"You've been to Slolla?"

She nodded, "Once or twice, though I haven't spent much time there."

"Same here, Groot loves the place."

"Figures, he's a tree, the place is covered with glowing trees, he fits right in."

 **oOo**

Once they landed they were greeted with the brightness of the three moons and the soft glow of green, blue, and white coming from the trees. Slolla was a nice place, not a lot of crime, beautiful views and homes, and the people there were very friendly.

Peter inhaled deeply as he gazed out at the ocean, "Well, you guys ready to hit the bars?"

"Why would we 'hit the bars'? Wouldn't that hurt us?" Drax questioned.

"N-Never mind Drax, let's just get going."

Groot gazed at the trees and water, small insects fluttered around them, some yellow and some blue.

Rocket growled as he waved one away from his ear, "Damn bugs are pissing me off."

"They'll do that to you," Peter said before a group of people walking passed them smiled and waved.

"They seemed rather friendly," Gamora said with a grin.

"Yup, it's hard to find a mean person here, the only ones are usually tourists like us," Peter said as they approached a rather large bar.

They entered the bar and Drax imminently went to go gamble while Peter, Rocket, and Vixen went to get a drink. As Rocket got his drink he caught Vixen staring at him.

"What?" he asked with before taking a sip of his drink.

"I believe you owe me some booze."

He sighed, "Seriously?"

She nodded before crossing her arms.

Rocket growled and rolled his eyes, "Fine, you mooching bastard."

"Um, excuse me but the Fennec Fox is technically in the Canine family so I'd be a bitch."

Rocket gave her an odd look, "I didn't get a word you said."

"I thought they were in the Canidae family," Peter chirped in.

She shrugged, "Canine, Canidae, same thing."

"I don't think so Vix."

"No one cares!" Rocket groaned.

Peter held up his hand, "You're right Rocket, I will stop and instead go talk to those lovely ladies over there."

With that Peter stood up and walked over to two girls who were sitting alone and talking to each other.

Rocket shook his head and looked back at Vixen, "So how much do you want to bet that Drax will lose?"

"There's no point in betting since we know he will."

Rocket shrugged, "He could win."

"You're just saying that so I can bet he'll win and you'll get my money," she said with a glare.

He grinned, "Hey, I got to pay for your drink somehow."

She scoffed, "You're not that poor."

"If you say so."

Vixen got her drink and took a sip before eyeing Rocket, "So, do people ever hit on you?"

He gave her an odd look and then shrugged, "Not really, if they do their super drunk or high. What about you?"

"Once or twice, they're either drunk, super desperate, or want to kill me," she paused to take a drink, "Besides, I don't really find humans or krees or any of those types of people _attractive_."

"But you find people like you and me attractive? Judging since you dated someone like us."

She nodded, "Yup, I like furry guys more than smooth ones."

Rocket was silent for a second, "So does that mean you're a-"

"Virgin? Yes, I don't and won't give my virginity to anyone unless I _know_ that I'm going to start a life with them. Also I'd rather date someone like us, I have a feeling they'd be with me longer than any other species would."

Rocket was silent and stared down at his drink, Vixen smirked and shook her head, "I made it awkward, didn't I?"

"A little, but nothing as bad as Quill. You wouldn't date Quill, would you?"

"Rocky, I'd rather cut off my tongue then date him."

"Damn, that's a little cold."

"You'd do the same!"

Rocket grinned, "Probably."

Vixen nodded and looked towards the window, "It's prettier than it used to be."

He nodded, "I'd be lying if I said it wasn't."

She hummed before looking back at him, "Hey Rocket, I just wanted to thank you for last night."

"Don't mention it, I can't stand seeing a little lady cry," he said with a chuckled.

"Rocky, you should know by now that I'm not a lady."

"Right, you're an animal."

She smiled, "That's better."

 **I hope you all liked it and I'm sorry for any misspelling or OOC moments. Comments are always helpful and thanks for reading! :)**


	10. Chapter 10, Watch Your Back

It was around midnight when the guardians returned to the Milano. Groot had taken a hung-over Drax to bed while Gamora and Peter returned to their rooms. Rocket and Vixen were outside the Milano, slowly making their way through the woods to work on their gun.

Rocket looked over at Vixen who was shivering, "What's with you?"

"I'm not used to the cold," she answered before sighing, "Why couldn't we do this in the Milano?"

"Don't be stupid, Groot and Gam would hear us and rat us out to Quill."

"Fine, but why do we have to be out in the cold like this and not in some hotel?"

Rocket groaned, "Would you stop complaining?! It's not like you're going to die, and even if you did it'd be a weight off my back."

Vixen flattened her ears, "Real nice, Rocket."

"Hey, you started it."

She just shrugged, they walked in silence for about fifteen minutes before Rocket stopped.

"What's wrong?" Vixen questioned as Rocket looked around.

He was silent for a second, his ears twitching as the cold wind ran it's fingers through his fur.

"Nothin', I just thought I heard something," he answered before shaking his head, "This is far enough."

He laid down his tools and what he constructed of the gun before kneeling down.

"Here," he held up a wrench, "Take this and get to work, if we're quick enough we'll be able to finish this before sunrise."

Vixen nodded and knelt down next to him, they both sat in silence with the occasional hum of Rocket or squawking of bird like creatures. Rocket's ears kept twitching and he would sometimes pause what he was doing to look around, by the tenth time Vixen finally spoke.

"What the hell is with you?"

"It's nothing," he snapped, "This damn wind is getting to me, da'st all."

She growled, "I told you we should've went to a hotel!"

"Stop bitching at me!" he barked before looking over his shoulder.

Vixen did the same and saw nothing, she looked back at him and sighed, "Maybe we should just head back to the Milano-"

"No! Everything's fine, just keep going!"

"It's not Rocket, if it was you wouldn't be acting this insane. What's going on?"

Rocket was silent for a second before opening his mouth to speak. They both suddenly tensed when they heard a twig snap. Rocket grabbed his gun and slowly walked towards where the noise came from. Once Rocket got within arm's length a low hissing could be heard. Vixen stood up with her gun in hand as Rocket jumped back. The hissing got louder and deeper as a tall creature stood from behind a bundle of bushes.

It was black with pus like sap leaking from its back where stones, bullets, bottles, twigs, and leaves where dug deep into its flesh. The creatures long claws ran along the ground as saliva dripped in pools from its tooth filled mouth.

Rocket and Vixen fired but the beast was still standing, more pus came out of its stomach and chest as it was imbedded with bullets.

"Rocket?" Vixen question in a sing song voice as they took a couple steps back.

"Head to the Milano!" Rocket shouted before they darted back to where they thought the Milano was.

The creature was hot on their trail, screeching like a banshee and footsteps like thunder. Rocket gripped Vixen's wrist and ducked into a tree with a large gap in it. They panted hard before taking a second to stop now that there was a little distance.

"Where are we, Rocky?" Vixen panted.

"Um..." Rocket answered before hearing the beasts screech.

He took her wrist again and darted in a random direction. They ducked under branches and bushes but no matter what they did they weren't able to get rid of the beast. They soon halted to a stop when they reached a cliff with a large running river below it. Rocket looked over at Vixen, chest heaving and throat burning.

She looked back at him and understood what his look meant, "You better be joking."

Before Rocket could answer the creature had caught up to them and raised its clawed hand to strike.

"Shit!" Rocket yelled as he struggled to pull out his gun from its hustler.

Vixen held her eyes shut tight before making the leap of faith. She grabbed onto the back of Rocket's jumpsuit and pulled him down off the cliff with her. The beasts claw dug into the dirt and roared when it realized its prey wasn't there.

 **SO, SO, SO, sorry this chapter took so long to post. I've been having a lot of family issues going on so I've been pretty depressed to write. But I'm back baby! So hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner, hopefully. I hope you all liked it and I'm sorry for any misspelling or OOC moments. Comments are always helpful and thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
